


Bela's Symbol

by teamdiverseprotagonists



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But to be fair, Gen, Hell, Mostly just Bela, dean gets like 2 sentences tops, there are only like 10 sentences so he gets a good portion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamdiverseprotagonists/pseuds/teamdiverseprotagonists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is pulled from Hell, Bela is left alone, gripping her knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bela's Symbol

Bela growing tired, Bela not being able to stand the pain anymore.

When she finally takes up the knife, she finds herself working alongside Dean Winchester. He gives her a smirk and raises his knife in greeting.

In a past life, she might have cared.

When the angels come and tear Dean away with blinding light and a deafening shriek of “Dean Winchester is saved”, Bela is left alone, gripping her knife. She watches them lift Dean Winchester up and out, out of the torture pits, out of hell itself.

Out. Out of this prison of blood and gore and bone.

For the first time in decades, Bela _hopes_.

She hopes and hopes and waits and cuts into souls and takes them apart and carves into them while she waits and hopes, hopes so hard her hands shake with it, sometimes.

But the angels never come back.

Slowly, Bela’s symbol changes. Every demon has their own symbol- Alistair had his, Dean had his, and Bela had hers. It began as a simple circle with a slash through it, ringed with enochain prayers. But as the years pass and the souls scream, Bela’s grows bigger, more elaborate and complicated.

By the time Bela’s satisfied, her symbol is a phrase, long and elaborate, starting at the collar bone and curving to the small of the back.

_"Bela Talbot deserves to be saved"_


End file.
